Nouveau voisin
by Allyster
Summary: Naruto rêvait d'un nouveau voisin et voici que peu de temps après il se retrouva avec un beau brun comme voisin.


L'histoire débuta un beau matin lorsque Naruto, posé sur son canapé, son pc sur les genoux et un film niais à la télé commença a faire un récapitulatif de sa vie sentimentale deux mois avant sa rentrée scolaire. Il commença par se souvenir de sa première copine, puis de la seconde et ainsi de suite. Il comprit qu'a force de multiplier les copines il ne s'y intéressait pas tant que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se poser, ne trouvant pas de situation stable et de couple posé. Il conclu que ce n'était sans doute pas fait pour lui.

C'était le début des vacances scolaires, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, tout ses amis étaient partis en vacances et mis à part ses voisins, de vieilles personnes séniles, les activités n'étaient pas quelques chose de foisonnant en ce moment. Naruto s'ennuyait à mourir, il se surprenait même à prier pour qu'un nouveau voisin emménage dans l'appartement inhabité qui se trouvait à gauche du sien.

Naruto se leva, quitta son pc et s'accouda au balcon. Son regard se porta sur le balcon de l'appartement vide. Il s'imagina qui pourrait bien emménager bientôt. L'air frais dansa dans ses cheveux blonds. Il respira à plein poumon et rentra. Il prit ses chaussures, ses clés et se décida à sortir. Le temps était clément et il devait se changer les idées alors il décida de sortir faire un tour qu'importe l'endroit, il saturait de rester chez lui à ne rien faire.

Sa promenade durant une bonne heure, à déambuler ça et là. Il n'avait pas eu d'itinéraire propre, il passa par le square, devant l'épicerie et devant le cinéma. Rien ne l'avait intéressé alors il décida de rentrer. De plus le temps commençait à ce gâter, raison de plus pour rentrer chez lui. A moins de 100m de chez lui il sentit une goutte sur son nez, il commençait effectivement à pleuvoir. Il activa le pas pour ne pas être tremper.

Sur le parking de sa résidence deux gros camions de déménagement étaient garés et s'activaient à faire leur travail. Naruto remarqua un jeune homme impatient, hurlant sur les déménageurs de se dépêcher plus que ça, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et qu'il ne voulait pas que ces affaires soit mouillées. Il rigola regardant la scène sous la pluie puis se décida à rentrer. Il ferma la porte et se remit à écrire sur son ordinateur.

-S'il vous plaît plus vite, il y a du matériel informatique dans ses cartons, s'ils venaient à être mouillés ça n'ira pas !

-Bien monsieur mais rien ne sert de nous crier dessus.

-Hn... Veuillez m'excusez.

-Ce n'est rien. Les gros meubles ont étés transporter chez vous, vous pouvez aller vous installer le temps que nous vous ramenions le reste des cartons.

-Bien.

Le jeune homme s'en allant laissant enfin les déménageurs faire leur boulot tranquilles. Il chercha son appartement et y entra. Les grandes pièces vides lui laissèrent un étonnant choix d'aménagement mais trop fatigué par la route il se consacra à faire sa chambre le plus rapidement pour pouvoir dormir. La nuit venant seulement de tomber mais ce jeune inconnu avait les paupières lourdes. Il installa son lit puis une commode et chercha des draps dans les cartons marqués 'chambre' et en prit au hasard. Les draps mis il s'allongea et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Naruto de son côté, allongé sur son canapé devant la tv, repensa à la scène sur le parking et en ria encore. Bien que cette personne était de mauvaise humeur et avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'odieux et l'avait trouvé bien mignon. Il avait les cheveux noir ébène et des yeux encore plus noir que ses cheveux et avec son teint pâle on aurait pu dire qu'il ressemblait à un vampire. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla en catastrophe, prit ses bouquins et fila comme l'air à travers son appartement pour se laver, s'habiller et partir. Seulement à peine était il sorti de son appartement qu'il percuta quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits il se rendit compte qu'il était au dessus du jeune inconnu croisé pas plus tard qu'hier soir sur le parking.

-Oh, je... euh. Excusez-moi vous n'avez rien ?

-Hn.

-Bien, bonne journée à vous.

Perturbé par se 'Hn' froid et dénué d'émotions il se dépêcha de se lever, de l'aider à se lever, récupéra ses bouquins et partit comme une trombe sans se retourner. De son côté le jeune inconnu se questionna sur qui était ce jeune blond qui l'avait percuta dans le couloir. Bien que « percutant » il l'avait aussi trouvé mignon et à son goût.

Durant son cours Naruto n'arrêta pas de penser à cet inconnu, décidément le sort voulait qu'il le rencontre. Il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient voisins et que l'appartement vide était maintenant occupé. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui, il se sentirait moins seul à son étage.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un à cô...

Naruto se retourna et il découvrit son voisin, avec des lunettes de vue noires, des bouquins entre les mains. Il lui souria.

-Non, il n'y a personne.

-Merci

Gêné notre jeune inconnu s'assoit à côté de Naruto et se frotta la tête.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, nous sommes voisins de palier et même en cours maintenant.

-Oh euh et moi Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui j'ai reconnu ton visage.

Tout deux rigolas puis suivirent le cours sans se parler, Sasuke avait du retard à rattraper. Naruto lui donna tout les cours dont-il avait besoin.

Après le cours, Sasuke et Naruto prirent le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux vu qu'ils habitaient à une porte d'écart.

Sur le chemin Sasuke regardait un peu partout, imprimant le chemin et les paysages qui se mettaient ses yeux. Naruto lui dévisageait le brun de la tête au pied une nouvelle fois. Il le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du brun lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Une sensation peu commune apparu dans son bas ventre, une sorte de nuée de papillons volant et s'éxitant dans tout son ventre. Il mit sa main, tentant t'apaiser la sensation mais en vain. Il accéléra le rythme pour cacher cet état inconnu à son nouveau voisin.

-Hey mais...

Sasuke accéléra le pas lui aussi, rattrapant le blond.

-Pourquoi tu accélères ? Ca va ?

Mais lorsque Naruto se tourna en sa direction, il ne savait que dire. Sasuke rigola, découvrant un blond tout rouge, aux lèvres crispées.

-Je sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai p'tête pas digéré ce que j'ai manger ce midi. J'ai le b... LE VENTRE qui s'excite tout seul.

Il allait dire le bas-ventre, qu'aurait pensé Sasuke s'il avait entendu ça ?

-Bon allez, on se dépêche de rentrer avant que tu ne me meurs sur les bras ha ha.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il se sentait gêné que Sasuke le voit comme ça, la main sur le ventre, le visage rouge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui non plus. Il avait juste détaillé le brun de bas en haut. Et si c'était ? Si c'était Sasuke qui lui avait provoqué cette réaction ? Sans plus se poser de questions, ils rentrèrent rapidement. Sasuke le laissa sur le bas de sa porte, lui conseillant de prendre une bonne douche ainsi que de boire un bon verre de thé chaud. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour apaiser un mal de ventre.

Heureusement Sasuke, n'avait pas compris que ce 'mal de ventre' était causé par lui-même. Et encore ce n'était qu'une supposition.

La porte fermé, Naruto posa un instant son front sur la porte. Cette sensation ne s'était pas arrêté mais avait augmenter au fur et a mesure qu'il était seul avec lui et là, maintenant qu'il était seul chez lui il se mit à penser au brun. Que ce passait-il en lui ? Il secoua la tête se maudissant de penser à son voisin et parti vers la salle de bain. Il jeta ses fringues un peu partout et fit couler l'eau le temps qu'elle ne soit chaude. Il se peigna vite fait les cheveux pour ne pas avoir de nœuds, enleva sa bague de son pouce et sa chaînette. Il s'installa sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps le détendait. Il inspira un bon coup, la sensation s'était arrêter sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était temps pensa-t-il.

Sur son balcon Sasuke fuma tranquillement. L'air chatouilla ses narines. Il repensa à cette première journée de fac. Il n'était pas peu content de s'être retrouver dans la même classe que son voisin de palier. Il pensa aussi à comment il avait trouver son voisin. Il le trouvait plutôt bel homme. Ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus allaient très bien avec son physique et son visage. Il se surprit à sourire en pensant à son voisin puis il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir. C'était celle de Naruto, il décida de regarder discrètement s'il allait sortit et découvrit son voisin sortir vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulé autour de son bassin. Il pu ainsi détaillé son corps, il n'était pas mince mais musclé, finement mais musclé tout de même. Ses abdos se dessinaient doucement sous ses pectoraux. Plus il détailla son voisin plus il lui plaisait. Bien sûr son attirance pour les hommes se devait de rester secrète. Il ne voulait déménager une nouvelle fois et devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Seulement une sensation d'excitation le retira de ses pensées. Le corps dévêtue de son voisin le rendait tout chose. Son imagination aggrava la chose. Il imaginait son voisin dans des postures peu catholiques. Il essaya de luter contre ses pensées, rentrant en vitesse dans son appartement et ferma la baie vitrée avec maladresse et elle claqua.

Naruto entendit le bruit de la baie vitrée et s'inquiéta. Il mit en vitesse son pantalon laissé un peu plus tôt dans l'appart et fila à la porte du brun. Il toqua plusieurs fois mais sans réponses.

-Sasuke ? Tu … Tu es là ? Ta baie vitrée à claquer violemment, je m'inquiète.

-Je... ah... Je... Je vais bien...

Sasuke était assit contre un mur près de la porte, pressant son entre-jambe. Il ne devait pas, il s'interdisait, il ne voulait pas tout recommencer une nouvelle fois alors qu'il avait trouver un bon voisinage. Il craignait de devoir à nouveau subir les critiques et violence homophobes. Ici personne ne le connaissait et ce n'était pas plus mal. C'est ce qu'il recherchait : l'anonymat.

-Sasuke ? Tu es sûr ? Ta voix... Elle est faible.

-Ça va ! Je te … Je te promet que ça va.

-Promis promis ?

-Ou.. Oui.

Seulement son intimité lui faisait terriblement mal. Le simple son de la voix du blond lui faisait de l'effet.

-Bien... Alors je retourne chez moi mais si il y a la moindre chose qui cloche, viens me voir, je t'aiderais ok ?

-Ok

Il avait échappé de peu à une scène très gênante. Comment le simple fait d'avoir vu son voisin dans cette tenue avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il ne pouvait s'y résigner, il devait oublier cette attirance et se mettre à penser à autre chose. Il ne se toucha pas, il ne voulait pas.

Rentré chez lui Naruto n'arrêtait pas de penser à la voix qu'avait Sasuke, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment certes mais sa voix était étrange. Vu l'heure il alla se coucher, le lendemain ils commençaient tôt.

Sasuke réussit à calmé son entre-jambe en s'occupant de recopier les cours que lui avait prêter Naruto puis alla se coucher. Il redoutait demain matin, lorsqu'il devra faire le trajet avec lui. Son voisin lui plaisait depuis le début mais pas autant qu'il l'avait penser.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, plusieurs jours Naruto et Sasuke allèrent en cours puis rentrèrent chacun chez soit. Plusieurs jours ou l'attirance du brun grandissait. Il aimait de plus en plus passé du temps avec le blond. Sa présence lui plaisait, il remarqua que le blond souriait la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il ne souriait pas il se concentrait pour suivre le cours.

Durant les pauses ils paissaient leur temps ensemble. Au fur et a mesure ils devinrent inséparables, les meilleurs amis à la vue des autres.

Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto étaient sur le chemin du retour, Naruto s'arrêtât et admira un cerisier en fleur. Les pétales de fleurs volaient au gré du vent. Il réussit à en attrapé au creux de sa main et l'observa.

-Oh, né né Sas'ke regarde. T'as vu la forme bizarre de ce pétale ?

Sasuke sourit et regarda la forme du pétale. On aurait dit un coeur au creux des mains du blond.

-Oui, on dirait un coeur. C'est mignon  
-T'as vu ça ? Tiens !

Naruto tendit les mains vers Sasuke pour lui offrir le pétale. Les joues de Sasuke s'empourprèrent vite. Il prit le pétale et le casa entre deux feuilles de son cahier.

-Merci, petit garçon. Ha ha  
-Hey je suis pas un gosse !  
-Il n'y a que les gamins pour faire ce genre de choses.  
-Pff, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

Vexé Naruto prit les devant et partit tout seul devant. Sasuke le regarda partir serrant le carnet près de lui. Ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire ce que ce pétale lui faisait battre le coeur si vite qu'il pouvait croire qu'il allait se détacher. Seulement il avait préféré lui sortir une vanne, comme d'habitude. A chaque petite attitude mignonne de Naruto, Sasuke lui balançait soit des piques soit des vannes, sans être méchant pour autant mais c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour resté près de lui sans finir dans un sale état.

-Hey ! Boude pas trop gamin et attends-moi  
-Meurs !  
-Je te manquerais de trop si je mourrais.  
-Faux.

Sasuke rattrapa Naruto et finirent le chemin tranquillement.


End file.
